Lo que es prohibido
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [Universo original] Este fic participa del Reto Anual 'Club del Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate! El destino no siempre es justo en sus decisiones. Muchas veces deja corazones rotos, y en otras une almas que no estan destinadas a estar juntas. 1. Sessh/Kag


**LO QUE ES PROHIBIDO**

* * *

Universo Original. Post-Manga

Inuyasha & Co no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, quien desde hace unos años trae alegrías a quienes la descubren.

Historia sin ánimo de lucro. ¡Disfruten!

Este fic **participa del Reto Anual 'Club del Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!.**

* * *

 **Pareja:** Sesshomaru & Kagome

Romance/Drama

 **One-shot**

 **Mes 1: Ese hombre**

* * *

Estaban en medio del prado recogiendo flores para hacer coronas. Los pájaros cantaban y los arboles estaban siendo mecidos por el templado viento de la primavera. La risa de los niños resonaba por todo el lugar, contagiando el ambiente. En medio de los infantes se encontraba una mujer con Kimono verde a juego con blanco, que la hacía perderse en la espesura del paisaje. Ella no dejaba de sonreír con amor y ternura.

Y era el momento en que se preguntaba _¿a qué la estaba condenando?_ Llevaban un año como pareja y no había sido capaz de darle un cachorro. Se sentía culpable y absurdamente egoísta. Ella merecía lo mejor en la vida, pero él solo se aferraba a su amor y no la dejaba ir.

 _¿Cómo seguir buscando en donde ya no había algo que rescatar?_ Si permanecía en la aldea, era para impedir que los demonios atacaran y de ello hicieran un desastre. Aunque incluso en eso, era un completo inútil. Los demonios más fuertes habían desaparecido tras la muerte de Naraku, o habían regresado a sus clanes para defender y expandir sus territorios. La mayor amenaza eran más a menudo los espíritus y fantasmas vengativos, pero para eso estaban su mujer y Miroku, quienes los purificaban sin dificultad.

—Inuyasha. — lo llamaron desde la parte baja del árbol donde reposaba. Él hizo ademan con sus orejas de estar escuchando. — ¿Quieres ir a comer ya? — preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¡Keh! — respondió bajando de un salto. — Eso ni se pregunta, mujer. — comentó cruzando sus brazos tras el cuello y viéndola con disimulo, sin bajar a su encuentro.

—Tienes razón Inuyasha, eso no se pregunta. — dijo ella sonriendo. — ¡Niños! — llamó dándole la espalda. — ¡Nos vamos a la aldea, es la hora comer! — comentó agitando sus brazos para que le prestaran atención.

Los niños, con prisa dejaron sus tareas y corrieron en dirección a la aldea entre juegos. Kagome fue tras ellos con paso calmado, cruzando sus brazos en la parte baja de su espalda. Vigilando que ninguna presencia maligna se acercará a los alrededores.

Respiró profundo. — ¿Por qué no caminas a mi lado? — preguntó al sentirlo remover las copas de los árboles. El joven se quedó callado, y la joven solo suspiró. Su pareja llevaba esquivándola varios días, dejándola intranquila. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente masculina en esos momentos? ¿Cuál era ese mundo al que se iba y parecía alejarlo de ella?

Con pesar aumentó el ritmo de su caminar, queriendo huir del pasado que aun los asechaba. _Aunque hubiera muerto._

[…]

La noche se encontraba tranquila, inundada por el agradable olor que los arboles desprendían. Con la suave música de los búhos y animales que poseían una vida nocturna. Terminó de preparar la fogata y se sentó con tranquilidad sobre las mantas que había organizado. Dejó que el calor la envolviera y respiró con tranquilidad.

—No entiendo porque quieres hacer esto. — dijo el joven irritado, sentándose a su lado. — Y más si hoy es…

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Inuyasha. — respondió la joven cortando sus pensamientos.

—No podría protegerte. — argumentó él, moviendo sus piernas con impaciencia, ante la despreocupada postura de su mujer. —Al menos no en este estado.

—Inuyasha… —susurró ella con ternura, tomando una de las manos del joven. Tenía nervios. Era como estar con una persona diferente. Los ojos oscuros y el cabello largo azabache se lo indicaban. La manos suaves y libres de garras, le hacían pensar en la delicadeza y sensibilidad que podía llegar a poseer el hombre. — Solo déjate llevar… —pidió con tristeza, mientras que con lentitud se acercó y sin meditarlo, lo besó.

Al principio quiso alejarse, al sentir como el contacto lo quemaba. Le dolía ver los intentos de su mujer. El amor, la desilusión, la añoranza. Era envenenar sus días con falsas esperanzas. _¿Por qué tenía que ser un hibrido? ¿Por qué tenía que castigarla?_ Kagome solo había traído a su vida la felicidad, el amor y la ternura; junto con situaciones y personas que jamás esperó encontrar. ¿Y él? Ni siquiera podía brindarle una familia.

—Kagome… — susurró suplicante, cuando pudo tomar aire. La tomó de los hombros y la puso a una distancia considerable, donde sabía podía controlar el impulso de hacerla suya. Ella lo miró con los ojos brillosos, ante el claro rechazo.

La mujer se encogió de brazos, soltándose del agarre masculino y lentamente se alejó de su lado. — No sé cómo hacerte entender que… — empezó a decir con la voz quebrada. — Estoy contigo porque me gusta. — declaró ella, pasando su mano con timidez por su cabella, siendo levemente iluminada por la luz de la fogata.

—Pero… — quiso decir, pero ella negó suavemente.

—No puedo obligar a que te quedes, si no quieres. —intervino ella, sin querer mirarlo. — Lo veo en tus ojos. — sonrió, mientras se levantaba. — Por eso, no tienes que preocuparte de tus promesas. —mantuvo el aire, sintiéndose mareada. — Te libero de ellas.

—Kagome — la llamó al verla alejándose. — Kagome. — volvió a llamarla, y su corazón dolió al no verla voltear. _Estaba llorando._

Corrió tras ella, y sin saber que decir. La besó. La besó por esas palabras que era incapaz de decirle. La besó pidiéndole disculpas por no poder ser quien ella esperaba. La besó agradeciéndole por estar a su lado. La besó por esos días en que estuvo lejos de su pequeño cuerpo. Y lentamente se dejó llevar.

 _Parecía estar cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, ante la caricia de su amor._

[…]

Despertó sin reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Se sentó lentamente, tocándose la cabeza en busca de algún recuerdo, pero la cabeza le punzaba tanto que tuvo que sujetarla con ambas manos. Una frazada resbaló de su pecho dejándola desnuda, causando que el frio de la mañana le calará los huesos.

—Inuyasha… — llamó en busca de ayuda, al no poder controlar el dolor. Sin embargo, pasado el tiempo, nadie apareció. — Inuyasha… — volvió a llamar, esta vez sintiéndose angustiada.

Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, solo topándose con una fogata apagada, y las mantas que había acomodado a un lado suyo.

—¿Alguien? — preguntó, sintiendo la voz quebrarse.

 _Estaba sola._

[…]

Como le fue posible, llegó a la cabaña de su amiga interrumpiendo a pesar de no escuchar ningún sonido en el interior. El ruido que provocó alteró a dos de los inquilinos del lugar, quienes se pusieron en posición de defensa al escuchar entrar al intruso.

—Señorita Kagome… — habló Miroku con alivio, al identificar la persona en la esterilla de la puerta. — ¿Qué la trae por aquí tan temprano? — preguntó levantándose.

—Yo… — quiso decir, pero cayó de rodillas. Sus manos temblaron, y ocultó sus ojos cafés bajó el flequillo desordenado.

Sango ahogó un grito de la impresión al entender la situación, y se levantó con afán para acercarse a su amiga. Kagome, al sentirla cerca, se lanzó a su regazo y allí se quedó sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba sin palabras, tan impresionada, que le ardía la garganta.

 _La presencia de Inuyasha había desaparecido como espuma en el mar._

[…]

Habían pasado tres lunas.

Durante dos lunas salió en búsqueda de Inuyasha, hasta el momento en que pudo entender los motivos de su partida. Si él hubiera querido, habría regresado días después de marcharse. Sus sentimientos, a pesar del tiempo, no eran tan fuertes como esperaba. Desde entonces, sus labores como guardiana de la aldea habían disminuido con el pasar de los días y la paz momentánea se expandía con rapidez. El verano llegó con sus habituales tormentas y calor abrazador. A menudo solía ir con los niños a un lago cercano para enseñarles a nadar, pero sus fuerzas se agotaban a mitad de las lecciones.

—¿No piensas decirle a la anciana Kaede? — preguntó la mujer a su lado, extendiendo la ropa húmeda sobre las cuerdas.

—No creo que sea algo para preocuparla. — respondió ella, terminando su pedazo de sandía y observando el juego de las gemelas en la distancia.

—Pero llevas varios días así. — refutó la mujer con preocupación.

—Tal vez se deba a que no comí como era por varios días.

—Kagome… — susurró la mujer con tristeza, dejando sus labores de lado. — Sé que no hemos tenido noticias de él, pero…

—Él no regresará, Sango. — susurró de forma triste.

—No puedes estar segura de eso, sabes como suele ser. — animo la mujer, a lo cual la joven sonrió sin ganas. —Ya verás cómo Miroku…

—No quiero que lo sigan buscando. — pidió ella levantándose, y empezando a caminar. Dejando a su amiga con muchas cosas por decir.

De repente una punzada se instaló en su vientre bajo, y se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir una presencia maligna acercándose a gran velocidad. Cayó de rodillas debido a la intensidad del dolor y la vista se le nubló por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome? — preguntó su amiga con evidente preocupación, al ver a Kagome caer repentinamente.

—Un demonio de acerca. — pronunció con dificultad, empujando a que su amiga prestará atención a sus hijas y fuera por ayuda.

—No puedo dejarte aquí.

—¡Huele delicioso! — se escuchó una voz femenina a la distancia.

—Vamos Sango, sabes que puedo defenderme.

—No como estas… — insistió la mujer, tomando del codo a su amiga quien se negaba a ir con ella.

—¡Deja de dudar! — exclamó ella, presionando su vientre. — Entre más demore la ayuda, más peligroso será para mí. ¿Dónde quedó la amiga que no se dejaba ganar por el miedo ante una batalla? — preguntó ella con veneno, haciendo que la mujer despertará de su preocupación.

—Resiste mientras tanto, te dejaré con Kirara. — dijo, mientras salía corriendo.

Los pájaros salían volando despavoridos de sus nidos y varios animales corrían en su dirección pasándole por el lado ante la presencia maligna. Dejándola atrás.

Se puso de pie como pudo y posicionó la flecha en el arco dispuesta a atacar.

—Delicioso. Emanas una gran cantidad de poder. — comentó el demonio con perversión, una vez hizo presencia en el claro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó desafiante, lazándole una flecha que desintegró el brazo derecho del demonio, quien no se inmuto. Pues al instante empezó a reírse.

—No eres oponente para mí. — expresó con seguridad. — Te comeré. — anunció relamiéndose los labios, desprendiendo suficiente energía para regenerar su brazo. Esto hizo retroceder a Kagome.

La boca del demonio cubría la anchura entera de su cara, haciendo juego con el andrajoso kimono rojo. Los ojos negros la observaban con diversión. El cabello largo, blanco y con rizos de oro le causaban malestar. ¿Qué hacía una Yama-uba en ese lugar?

—¡¿A qué has bajado?! — preguntó molesta, preparando otra flecha para disparar. Pero el dolor volvió a dejarla inmóvil. ¿Por qué?

—Ya que te devoraré, te concederé el derecho de saber el motivo de muerte. No me llama la atención que vuelvas como espíritu para atormentarme. Aunque si me trago tu alma, dudo que llegue a suceder. — explicó el demonio, caminando en alrededor de ella, como haciendo una circunferencia. —Las Rokurokubi no son compasivas con los rumores. —comenzó a decir. — Una gran horda de demonios vienen en esta dirección. Buscándote. — confesó, cambiando de forma.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima y pensando en los caminos de escape, que incluían a Kirara que no dejaba de gruñir en su forma transformada.

—La criatura en tu interior es poderosa. Con semejante poder, cualquier demonio sería invencible. — aquella confesión dejó en blanco a Kagome, quien involuntariamente acarició su vientre. — Yo me he adelantado, y pienso hacerme la dueña de ese gran poder.

—¡No te dejaré! — exclamó, volviendo a tomar posición de ataque.

El demonio rio lazándose con el fin de destrozar el cuerpo de la joven; sin embargo, fue cortado a la mitad antes de poder tocarle. El cabello plateado y los ojos dorados la dejaron sin habla. El dolor en su vientre volvió a dejarla sin fuerzas, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Era tan insoportable, que resultó soltando un quejido. Se estaba quedando sin aliento. ¿El dolor se debía a que estaba perdiendo al bebe en su interior?

—¿Por qué? — preguntó, sin recibir una respuesta a cambio.

 _La calma llegó y la inconciencia lentamente se la llevó lejos._

[…]

Tomaba con calma el té de hierbas que Sango le había preparado. Todos se encontraban en alerta ante cualquier ataque, mientras la noche caía lentamente. Momentos después de que su salvador llegará, el dolor causo que se desmayará. Y aún seguía sin entender muchas cosas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — por fin habló, soltando toda la tensión del lugar. El aludido no volteó siquiera a mirarla, y continuó con su vista en el cielo.

—Señora Kagome… —llamó a su lado una adolescente. Todas las vistas se posicionaron en ella, haciéndola sonrojar, pero al instante recobró el sentido. — El señor Sesshomaru ha venido por usted.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo Rin?! — preguntó exaltada la mujer con traje de exterminadora. — ¿Por qué vendría él por Kagome? — lo señaló, sintiendo que el mundo se estaba poniendo cabeza abajo. La joven guardiana bajó la vista y se quedó pensando.

—El linaje. — respondió de forma corta el demonio que visitaba. Aquello solo logró confundirlos más a todos. Para Kagome fue como un golpe. Lo que no podía hacer el marido, lo arreglaba el hermano. ¡Genial!

—¡Kagome no puede irse con él, podría ser peligroso! — exclamó con enojo Sango, siendo retenida por su esposo. El hombre la miró con una tenacidad inusual, que logró hacerla sentarse y aparentar calma.

—¿Tan grande es el poder? — preguntó el monje, quien de momento no había tomado una posición e intentaba aclarar la situación. Todos lo miraron descubriendo algo y Kagome tembló ante la sensación de peligro.

—Sesshomaru… — susurró la joven llamando la atención de todos. — Iré contigo. — dijo con duda, apretando la taza de madera en sus manos.

—Pero, Kagome…

—¿Han visto la cantidad de demonios que han llegado? Seguirán viniendo más. — habló con la voz temblorosa. — Sé que todo es cuestión de honor y orgullo… — aseguró, levantando la vista y enfrentando a sus amigos. — Pero a su lado siento que el bebe estará más seguro.

Todos la miraron como si hubiera enloquecido, pero ella lo había sentido. A pesar de la inconciencia, pudo sentir la garra del demonio perro sobre su vientre y el alivio que de forma rápida se expandió por todo su cuerpo concediéndole el descanso.

—Aquí podríamos protegerte, Kagome. — se apresuró a decir Sango, tomando sus manos pálidas entre las suyas. Intentando con el gesto, darle confianza.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo ser egoísta. — le declaró, sin dejar de observarla. — Ponerlos en peligro, teniendo una familia que cuidar, no sería lo más sensato Sango. — explicó con calma. — Sé que es repentino, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que si esto no fuera importante… él no estaría aquí. — susurró, dándole una sonrisa para reconfortarla. — Quiero descubrir qué está sucediendo.

[…]

Con una sonrisa se había despedido de sus amigos. No había tardado en convencerlos, y las palabras confiadas de Rin la empujaban a confiar en quién la había protegido más temprano. No sabía que se traía entre manos, pero tampoco podía exponerse al peligro. Iba a ser madre y lucharía porque la criatura gestando en su vientre, naciera con bien. _Aunque el padre desapareció._

Al partir de la aldea, pudo notar la expresión decaída de Rin, quien dio la espalda antes de tiempo. Quiso pedirle que los acompañará, pero la adolescente había sido clara con sus deseos. Tres años podían cambiar las cosas. Tres años desde que había regresado.

Frunció el ceño al ver un carruaje cubierta de fuego en medio del camino. Sesshomaru, sin hablarle, le dio a entender que irían en ella. — ¿Vamos a viajar en eso? — preguntó angustiada, al no ver animales a su alrededor. — ¿Es seguro? — volvió a preguntar, sintiendo repentinamente nauseas. — ¿Y si nos atacan? — se aferró a su arco y flechas, observando los alrededores.

—Humanos… — fue todo lo que le escuchó decir, antes de tomarla y meterla en el interior del transporte. Quiso protestar, pero la mirada gélida, hizo que se retractara. _Seguía siendo el mismo frívolo de siempre._

En el camino, surgieron muchas preguntas en su interior. ¿Sabía Sesshomaru que Inuyasha había desaparecido? ¿Cómo se enteró Sesshomaru que estaba embarazada? ¿Realmente sabía que estaba embarazada, o había ido por ella para que el honor de los Inugami no se viera vulnerado por las malas lenguas? ¿Por qué Rin sabía de los planes de Sesshomaru, y por qué había preferido quedarse en la aldea?

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan callado?! — estalló, sintiéndose inconforme por la situación. Sin embargo, a pesar de su notable enojo, no recibió respuesta. ¡Ni siquiera la había volteado a ver!

Se cruzó de brazos y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a encontrar alguien que hablará con ella.

[…]

Al llegar al castillo del norte, fueron recibidos por un Jaken que no paraba de llorar. El pequeño demonio no dejaba de preguntarle la razón de no llevarlo en su corto viaje y por respuesta recibió una patada que lo dejó callado a mitad del camino. Ese fue el momento en que, al chocar, notó su presencia.

—¿Por qué la mujer de ese hibrido está aquí, amo Sesshomaru? — preguntó, sin ocultar su sorpresa y molestia en su voz. Al no recibir respuesta, se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento. —No puede ser… — fue todo lo que dijo, retrocediendo. — ¿Cómo es posible que lleves un cachorro suyo? — preguntó sin salir de su asombro. — Eso es imposible. — El desconcierto era un vivo retrato en el rostro del Kappa verde.

—Cállate, Jaken. — ordenó Sesshomaru, haciendo que el demonio callará al instante y Kagome se quedará observándolo con inquietud.

—¿Tú también lo sabías? ¿Qué Inuyasha no sería capaz de tener hijos? — preguntó con la voz dolida, retrocediendo. El demonio se quedó observándola de forma retadora, sin estar dispuesto a responder sus preguntas. — ¿Inuyasha también lo supo? — preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. — Pero…

—Sé que es de él. — dijo, previendo lo que la mujer le diría.

—¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó Jaken siendo cuidadoso al acercarse a la joven, que instintivamente protegió su vientre.

—Inuyasha también tiene días en que es solo un humano — respondió de forma simple y con rencor.

—Llévala a una habitación, Jaken. — ordenó el demonio, desapareciendo entre los pasillos del castillo.

—Si amor Sesshomaru. — respondió obedientemente. — Sígueme mujer…

—Soy Kagome... — murmuró Kagome, caminando detrás del demonio verde.

—Como si me importara. — respondió este de mala gana.

Sin prestar atención a las palabras despectivas del demoño, durante el camino se fijó en los detalles resaltantes del lugar. Cuadros, jarrones, estatuas. La característica madera en las paredes y en el suelo, siendo resaltada por las piedras de diferentes colores.

 _¿Qué tan grande era el lugar? ¿Podría perderse visitando las diferentes habitaciones? ¿Habría tesoros ocultos? ¿Encontraría mujeres hermosas? ¿Tendrían maquillaje? ¿Cuántas Yukatas encontraría?_

—¿Y dónde se encuentra el inútil? — preguntó repentinamente el demonio, sacando de su ensoñación a la joven guardiana. No necesitó dar muchas vueltas a la pregunta, para entender a quien se refería.

—Se marchó. — respondió de forma simple, sin perder detalle del lugar.

—¿Dejando un cachorro en camino?

—Él no lo sabía. — lo defendió.

—Su instinto debió decirle. Es la conexión con la pareja.

—¿Conexión con la pareja? — curioseó con confusión.

—La marca de la media luna, tras marcar a la pareja. — explicó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. — Los descendientes del linaje de los Inugami pueden ligar sus almas con la pareja y hacer la conexión eterna. — continuó, abriendo una habitación que en su juventud la hubiera impresionado, pero que en ese momento le pareció vacía y muy grande. — Si él no regresa, puedes morir a causa del poder del cachorro.

 _Sin una marca, confinada en la soledad de una habitación y destinada a morir._

[…]

Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba sentir algo real. Necesitaba entender. Después de tanto tiempo, quería detenerse y dejar de huir. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos para no preocupar a nadie? ¿Cuántas veces había sonreído, fingiendo que todo estaba bien? Ella bien sabía que no era así, que se había roto. Se estaba dejado consumir por el desasosiego, y lentamente caía en un abismo infinito.

¿Por qué Inuyasha la había abandonado? ¿El pasado? ¿Los miedos? ¿Los hijos? Sonrió de forma triste. ¿Por qué no le había dado su marca?

—Cobarde. — susurró con pesar, desviando la mirada al cuarto de luna que brillaba en el cielo. Con ternura acarició su vientre y pensó que, con saber de la existencia de esa criatura, ella estaría satisfecha. Pero… siempre existían los peros.

Un dolor se instaló en su vientre al instante, y sintió que el aire se le escapaba. Aunque se encontrará sentada, le era imposible disipar el malestar. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y la energía que antes le impedía respirar se desvaneció, quitándole la dolencia.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó, reconociendo la garra que la tocaba.

—Su energía esta fuera de control. — contestó sin soltarla. — Te matará.

—Si sabes que va a matarme, ¿entonces por qué protegerme? — cuestionó levantándose de su lugar y enfrentarle. El demonio la observó con molestia. — ¿Piensas hacerte cargo del bebe que viene en camino una vez muera? — preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Insolente. — dijo Sesshomaru, dándole la espalda y desapareciendo en la espesura de los jardines del interior del castillo, dejando a la joven con más preguntas.

 _El dolor físico desapareció, pero el emocional continuaba matándola._

[…]

Su vida dependía de que pudiera continuar corriendo. Intentó levantarse en repetidas ocasiones, pero al apoyar su pie derecho en el suelo le dolía de una forma infernal, impidiéndole avanzar rápidamente. Las llamas estaban en cualquier lugar al que volteará mirar, a pesar de tratarse de un bosque.

 _Si los demonios no la encontraban, el fuego terminaría por devorarla._

Quería estar a salvo, quería despertar, pero la vida se empeñaba en encadenarla. Días atrás, pensó que había encontrado un poco de descanso. Poder borrar de sus memorias el dolor. Un demonio femenino de aspecto infantil le ayudaba a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar con consejos; guiándola con paciencia por a través de los corredores infinitos del castillo. Sonriéndole y tomando su mano para reconfortarla.

—De verdad que fui una tonta. — susurró deteniéndose al pie de un gran árbol, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Ignoró por completo el momento en que el demonio se tornaba nervioso, cuando no dejaba de observarla, cuando le hacía comentario respecto a su embarazo y la energía palpable de su bebe. Hizo a sus ojos ciegos, cuando la sacó de los dominios del castillo. Lo supo porque el habitual dolor en su vientre apareció con fuerza.

— _Lo siento. —_ era todo lo que había dicho el demonio, antes de salir corriendo y dejarla en medio de un bosque que parecía infinito.

Sus emociones eran tan fuertes, que le era imposible dominar sus poderes espirituales. Había hecho estallar los demonios que pretendían asesinarla y con ello inició el incendio.

¿Era el momento de morir? ¿Era el momento de rendirse? Una mirada dorada despectiva y fría apareció en su memoria, y con rabia continuó avanzando. No permitiría que aquel demonio se burlara de ella y le dijera débil.

—¡Ni en sus sueños! — exclamó con molestia. No se rendiría.

—Te encontré. — susurró una voz a su lado que la hizo sobresaltar. El corazón le latió con fuerza, y la energía en su interior se removió con regocijo.

—Sesshomaru… — lo llamó, antes de caer desmayada por el esfuerzo realizado.

 _Al menos no se burlaría de ella por dejarse morir._

[…]

Terminó de cocinar. Llevaba tiempos sin preparar algo al fuego, ya que, se estaba acostumbrado a comer de las frutas de los árboles y las bayas en el suelo. De momento le había parecido saludable, pero los antojos por alimentos como el pescado, el pollo y las carnes rojas aumentaban con el pasar de los días. Y con mayor fuerza después del incidente en el bosque.

Traiciones, desafíos y decapitaciones. Sesshomaru no tenía compasión por nadie.

Pero debía agradecérselo. El demonio pocas veces aparecía frente a ella, y los momentos en que lo hacía era porque el dolor en el vientre la atacaba o cuando se encontraba en verdadero peligro. Como si estuviera pendiente de su sombra.

—Sé que estás ahí. — anunció de forma simple, señalando el árbol donde lo sentía. — Puede que mis poderes se encuentren fuera de control, pero todavía puedo percibir las energías.

El demonio salió de su lugar sin inmutarse y caminó con elegancia al lugar donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Quieres un poco? — le preguntó, extendiéndole un pincho con carne y verduras asadas.

—Algo que detesto, es la comida que ingieren los humanos. — respondió recostándose en un árbol cercano.

—Pero si es deliciosa. — comentó de forma alegre la joven, comiendo lo que recién había preparado. Realmente tenía hambre y por más indiferente que le resultará la forma en que Sesshomaru se dirigía a ella, nada le quitaría el apetito.

—Asquerosa.

—Como digas. — le respondió con la boca llena, y no dejando de murmurar una canción. Una vez pasado el alimento se tocó el vientre con ternura. — Tiene cuatro meses y aún no se nota. ¿Crees que será una niña o un niño? — empezó su monologo. — Presiento que será un varón. Pero no sé cómo llamarlo, ¿tienes alguna idea? — siguió, a pesar de saber que no recibiría respuesta.

 _Los monólogos comenzaban a hacerse frecuentes._

[…]

Esa mañana cuando llegó del lago, encontró una gran variedad de kimonos esparcidos en el interior de su habitación. Una más bonita que la anterior, con diseños únicos y colores variados. ¿Eran todos para ella? ¿Realmente pensaban que le alcanzaría la vida para ponérselos todas? Además, el vientre ya sobresalía con sus seis meses de embarazo y estaba segura que iba a ponerse más redonda.

—¿Te han gustado? — preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, haciéndola sobresaltar.

—Rin, me has asustado. — dijo, retomando el aire y poniendo su mano sobre su pecho para calmar la agitación repentina.

—Lo siento señora Kagome, no era mi intención hacerlo. — se disculpó, acercándose con una sonrisa.

—¡Rin! — exclamó la joven, abrazándola. — Pero… ¿cómo?

—Todos hemos venido de visita.

—¿Todos? ¿Y Sesshomaru los dejó entrar? — cuestionó, buscando emocionada entre sus ropas algo que ponerse.

—El señor Sesshomaru fue quien nos trajo. — respondió la adolescente de forma tranquila. — Y cualquiera de los Kimonos te quedaría bien. El señor Sesshomaru los mandó a hacer especialmente para tu estado. — comentó, haciendo que la joven se sorprendiera.

—No sabía… — susurró, tomando un kimono azul rey con flores blancas.

 _¿Por qué sentía su corazón enternecerse?_

[…]

Era de madrugada, y sentía que podría correr diez kilómetros enteros sin cansarse. Los mareos y las náuseas ya habían desaparecido por completo, permitiéndole dormir con mayor tranquilidad a cualquier hora del día. Sus amigos que estuvieron de visita por tres días, regresaron a la aldea para completar sus labores de recolección, prometiéndole visitarla con más frecuencia una vez llegará el invierno.

Cuando los vio, supo que algo cambió en ella. En el momento que hablaron sobre Inuyasha, no sintió su corazón romperse. De hecho, notó como el nombre no le afectaba. Y es que, aunque no había llorado en todo ese tiempo por su partida, logró interiorizar sus razones para abandonarla. _Su felicidad._

—Gracias. — murmuró, sabiendo de sobra que el demonio la escucharía a pesar de la distancia de mantenían.

 _Había tanto por agradecer._

[…]

Cuando miró hacia abajo, pensó en la mala idea que había sido escalar. Tantos pergaminos que podía leer en esa biblioteca sin exponer su integridad física, y ella decidió por lo más alto donde hablaban sobre los linajes y los dioses en su cultura. No es que estuviera pensando con claridad, pero le llamaba la atención el saber que Sesshomaru era el hijo de una diosa y un dios canino. Inu no Taisho e Inu no Kami.

Respiró profundo y empezó a recorrer el mismo camino que hizo al subir, pero uno de esos dolores habituales en su vientre la azotó con fuerza. Intentó aferrarse a la madera, pero nuevamente no era un malestar que pudiera controlar.

 _¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿No se suponía que nacería como un humano normal? ¿Por qué tanto desprendimiento de energía?_

Sin poder aguantar, se soltó, esperando que el mejor de los casos quedará solo inconsciente. Pero unos brazos la atraparon con rapidez y el malestar la abandonó. Al abrir sus ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Sesshomaru… — susurró por la sorpresa. — Gracias. — sonrió al ser dejada con cuidado en el suelo.

—Inútil. — dijo de forma cortante el demonio, borrando la sonrisa del rostro femenino. — Tu estupidez casi les cuesta la vida. — volvió a arremeter con sus palabras, haciéndola temblar.

—Lo siento. — pidió, jugando con sus dedos. — Yo solo quería…

No pudo terminar de decir su frase, cuando Sesshomaru le dio la espalda. Kagome se quedó mirando el cabello plateado alejarse con elegancia, siendo movido gentilmente por el viento en el ambiente. Tocó su vientre con una sonrisa.

—No sé porque te calmas cuando el viene, pero gracias pequeño. — le dijo, acariciando la piel con tranquilidad.

 _Si lo pensaba, aquello no parecía un regaño._

[…]

—Tener esa criatura, es tu sentencia de muerte. — le confesó el demonio verde con una sonrisa sarcástica. — Por más que el amo bonito se quedé para que el cachorro no te maté, al momento de dar a luz absorberá hasta la más pequeña gota de vitalidad en tu frágil cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó, sin poder salir de la impresión.

— No debería suceder, pero el cachorro posee energía demoniaca y lucha contra tu energía espiritual. Piensa que lo puedes purificar.

—Pero ¿cómo podría purificar a mi propio hijo o hija?

—No es algo que pueda suponer el cachorro. — se encogió de hombros, terminando por acomodar los pergaminos.

—¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo? — preguntó, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—Que regrese el padre.

—Pero ni siquiera sabe que estoy en la espera de un hijo suyo. — protestó, cruzándose de brazos sobre el asiento de la madera en medio de la biblioteca. — Ni siquiera tengo su marca.

—¿Qué dices mujer? — preguntó el demonio con nerviosismo.

—Lo que escuchaste Jaken. — respondió rolando los ojos.

—Esto está mal. — comentó dejando de lado sus labores. — El señor Sesshomaru se enojará mucho. No debes decirle.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque sería capaz de matarte.

 _Aunque hubiera querido, aquello no parecía una broma._

[…]

Sabía que tarde o temprano la encontraría. Cuando lo sintió acorralarla, su corazón dio un brinco y la energía del bebe en su vientre comenzó a distorsionarse. Los ojos dorados la observaban con un brillo indescifrable y cualquier palabra que llegará a decir podría ser su sentencia de muerte.

 _¿Por qué las cosas siempre se tornaban tan complicadas?_

—Ni siquiera eres su mujer legitima — pronunció con su característica frialdad. Tomando con una de sus garrar un mechón del cabello femenino.

—¿Por qué no simplemente me matas? — preguntó, encarándolo, aunque las piernas le temblaban. — ¿Por qué cuidar de una estúpida y débil humana?

Su aliento se mezcló con el masculino, y sintió un repentino mareo. Llegó a pensar en algún momento de esos cuatro meses que Sesshomaru se preocupaba por ella. Su constante vigilancia y la atención a sus necesidades, se lo hacían creer. Pero, ¿por qué en ese momento le dolía tanto saber que solo era para quedarse con el cachorro una vez ella muriera? Solo quedaban dos meses para dar a luz, pero el demonio frente a ella no pensaba permitirlo.

¿Sería tan cruel y le quitaría la vida?

—¿Qué quieres demostrar? ¿Tu superioridad? ¿Tu grandeza? ¿Tener un heredero sin tener de por medio un compromiso? ¿Acaso eso no es de…?

Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle; sin embargo, una sensación cálida sobre sus labios la hizo desconcentrarse. Su beso era cálido, ácido y embriagante. Se dejó llevar por la sensación acogedora, y el temblor en sus piernas pasó a ser un cosquilleo agradable en su estómago.

—¿Por qué? — fue lo que le preguntó una vez se separaron.

—Es la forma de hacerte callar. — respondió, para luego darle la espalda. — Vuelve a tu dormitorio. — ordenó, para luego desaparecer de su vista.

 _Se encontraba tan confundida._

[…]

Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo. La conmoción en su interior empezaba a desesperarla. Las lágrimas brotaron inundando sus mejillas. Estaba haciendo, lo que por meses se reprimió de hacer y al parecer no tendría un descanso.

—Solo pudimos encontrar eso — terminó por dar el reporte uno de los mejores demonios rastreadores. Frente a ella se hallaba el haori rojo de rata de fuego y el colmillo de acero de Inuyasha.

La energía en su interior comenzó a brotar y mezclarse con la suya propia. Su alrededor se volvió sombrío y lo que tocaba se marchitaba. Los demonios se alejaron alertados, intentado llamarla, pero la joven no reaccionaba a ninguno de los llamados. Incluso Jaken la llamó por su nombre para hacerla entrar en razón, pero era como si la mujer hubiera quedado sorda.

—Prepárense para hacer un ataque, si la mujer no se controla, lo mejor será matarla. — sugirió uno de los demonios preparando una lanza, quien fue atravesado por el pecho por una garra.

—El único que puede tomar decisiones sobre la vida de esa mujer… — pronunció, arrancándolo el corazón aun latente. — Soy yo, el gran Sesshomaru.

Todos a su alrededor se hicieron a un lado, permitiéndole acercarse a la guardiana quien se encontraba con una expresión vacía.

—Amo Sesshomaru, puede ser muy peligroso acercarse y usted…

—Cállate, Jaken. — exigió sin delicadeza, haciendo el demonio verde se arrodillará.

Sin dificultad avanzó hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, quien al sentirlo acercarse le mandó descargas eléctricas a través del ambiente pesado.

—Aléjate. — le pidió ella en un hilo de voz, sin poder observarlo. — Podría purificarte y…

—Estúpida humana. —comentó, para luego tomarla del brazo y acercarla a él. Dejó su garra en la parte superior de la cabeza de la joven y se quedó inmóvil esperando que el choque de energías se detuviera.

—¿Por qué no me escuchas? — preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa triste, mientras se aferraba a los ropajes blancos del demonio. — ¿Por qué me sigues? — volvió a preguntarle, sintiendo como su energía comenzaba a desvanecerse. — ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no me temes? — preguntó a cambio él, dejando sin palabras a la joven que se dejó atrapar por el tranquilizador aroma masculino

 _Después de eso, nadie volvió a meterse con la mujer._

[…]

Se quedó leyendo el pergamino sin entender gran parte del contenido. Algunas de las palabras estaban en el japonés antiguo y se le dificultaba la comprensión. Suspiró frustrada, acomodando la frazada sobre sus hombros. Debía conseguir un cuaderno y un esfero para poder hacer anotaciones de sus descubrimientos. No es que tuviera mala memoria, pero tantas palabras la confundían.

—¿Por qué estas molesto? — preguntó dejando a un lado el pergamino y encararlo. Si tanto le fastidiaba su presencia, lo más simple era mantenerse a kilómetros de distancia. No es como si fuera a tirarse a un lago o un demonio fuera a aparecer con los refuerzos de seguridad que poseía el castillo. El demonio se quedó en su posición sin inmutarse. — Tu aura me irrita. Puedo sentir tu fastidio. — dijo, levantándose del rincón que había adecuado con almohadas para ella estar cómoda a pesar del peso que la presionaba constantemente. — ¿Tanto te molesto?

—No haces nada bien.

—¿Qué? — preguntó con disgustó. — Ni siquiera sabes que estoy haciendo. — expresó caminando en dirección al demonio. — Ah, cierto… se me ha olvidado que eres perfecto. — comentó con sarcasmo.

—Deja tus rabietas, humana.

—¿Ahora dices que tengo rabietas? ¿Y por qué tengo que aguantarme tus palabras? ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? No es como si fuera a cometer suicidio. — dijo de forma tranquila, logrando que el demonio la observará. — Tendré al bebe si es lo que te preocupa, de igual forma, moriré para ese momento.

 _Y no supo porque aquellas palabras taladraron su corazón._

[…]

Se había perdido en el jardín del castillo, y se encontraba imposibilitada de avanzar. La lluvia caía con fuerza, y si salía a buscar un camino de regreso, seguramente un resfriado la atraparía y no sería una condición ideal para el último mes de gestación. Sin embargo, le agradaba el olor que dejaba en el ambiente la lluvia al mezclarse con la tierra húmeda y las plantas empapadas.

—Es tan tranquilizador. — dijo para sí misma, extendiendo sus manos al exterior del árbol que la acobijaba de la tormenta. Se quedó un rato en la misma posición disfrutando de las gotas sobre su piel. —¿Se está acercando, ¿verdad? — preguntó con una sonrisa, tocando su vientre.

Con timidez, recorrió con su vista los alrededores, pero el sonido de la lluvia era la único que detectaba. Con delicadeza fue tomada por una garra, y al instante chocó con unos labios masculinos. Quiso protestar, pero la sensación de bienestar que la invadía era suficiente para sucumbir.

 _¿Era tan malo querer sentir un poco de ternura antes de morir?_

Se separaron, cuando la joven se sintió falta de aire, pero nuevamente fue atrapada por un beso más exigente. Con sus pequeñas manos, se agarró de los antebrazos del demonio y dejó que él fuese quien marcará el ritmo del beso. Que, aunque era errante y un poco brusco, no dejaba de lado su erotismo y calidez.

[…]

Podía escucharla gritar y olor de la sangre concentrarse con mayor fuerza en el ambiente húmedo del invierno, irritándole la nariz. Un llanto hizo eco en los pasillos, y entonces abrieron la puerta para dejarlo pasar. La partera le extendió un pequeño bulto envuelto en frazadas azules y el singular olor dulce de la mujer se sentía con ligereza en él.

—Es un varón. — anunció la curandera con emoción.

Se quedó observándolo por unos momentos, hasta que lo tomó entre sus garras. El cachorro que hasta hacia unos momentos no dejaba de llorar, se calmó repentinamente al estar ubicado en sus garras.

—Sin embargo, la mujer… — la partera, se hizo a un lado y dejó al descubierto el futon en el que yacía Kagome, mirando al techo con una mirada casi sin vida.

—Me gustaría que se llamará Takeshi. — comentó la joven madre sin moverse, al saber que la partera se dirigía a Sesshomaru. —Significa guerrero feroz y al mismo tiempo quiere decir inflexible como el bambú. — explicó con una sonrisa, volteando el cuello en la dirección del demonio. — ¿Lo cuidarás bien? — preguntó grabando el cuadro de su hijo en las manos del demonio más orgullo y poderoso existente, para luego volver su vista al techo. — Si, sé que lo harás fuerte y sabio. — pronunció, respondiéndose a ella misma las preguntas, dejando que algunas lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos. — Tengo miedo. — confesó con tristeza, sintiendo como la energía se escapaba de su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada.

Sesshomaru miró con demanda a la partera, quien se estremeció. — El parto ha sido difícil. Las fuerzas de la mujer se iban por ratos, haciéndola caer en la inconciencia. — explicó recordando cada momento junto a la joven. — Tuve miedo de perderlos a ambos durante el parto, pero a la final la joven tomó fuerzas y dio el último empujón. —terminó de contar con tranquilidad, felicitando con sus palabras a Kagome, quien sonreía.

—Salgan todos. —ordenó, siendo obedecido al ínstate.

—No puedo verlos.

—¿A quiénes? — preguntó la joven. — ¿No acabas de echar a todas las personas? — rio con humor, sujetando la parte baja de su vientre.

—Los mensajeros del otro lado.

—No vendrán. — dijo ella.

—No digas estupideces. — contestó con arrogancia.

—Mi alma la está tomando mi hijo y no tengo una marca que pueda evitarlo — expresó con simpleza. — Lo decían los pergaminos. — dijo, para evitar una contestación contradictoria nuevamente por el demonio. Empezó a toser y a temblar. El frio empezaba a envolverla. — No tengo un alma a la cual este atada. — susurró con tristeza.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la mujer, que con dificultad respiraba. Con lentitud se pudo a su altura.

—Te marcaré. — sentenció el demonio con autoridad, haciendo temblar a Kagome, quien con dolor cerró sus ojos.

—No quieras atar tu vida a una mujer tan insignificante como yo. Tan solo soy una humana. — habló la mujer con tranquilidad. — Envejeceré rápido y no podrás atar tu vida a quien tal vez sea el amor de tu vida.

—No creo en el amor, humana.

—Eso dices ahora. Pero aún eres muy joven. — susurró con humor, levantando su mano para posarla sobre la mejilla del demonio. — Sé que es una osadía de mi parte tocarte de esta forma, pero no puedo evitarlo— le dijo, sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos. — Gracias. Gracias por todo.

—Deja la estupidez humana. No me vas a encartar tu cachorro. — anunció molesto, para luego besar a la mujer con rudeza, quien se sobresaltó por la acción tan repentina. Kagome sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre y supo que se trataba de una combinación amarga. Las fuerzas la abandonaron lentamente, hasta el punto que dejó de corresponder el beso.

 _Sintió un dolor intensó en su cuello y luego todo fue paz. Ella, había muerto._

 _FIN_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gusta? ¿Buena idea? ¿Mala idea? ¿Conejos? ¿Tomates? ¿Reviews?**_

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Primero que todo. ¡Feliz año nuevo! No sé para que momento se publicado el fic, pero espero sea buen momento. Y bueno, se que el final no es de lo más feliz, pero en mi opinión esta sería la forma en que un romance saldría de estos dos. Kagome viviendo con la culpa de traicionar a Inuyasha y no poder mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y Sesshomaru siendo el perfecto Daiyoukai que conocemos. La situación la planteo de esta forma, ya que no imagino a Inuyasha siendo infiel, más bien, se aparta del camino al no poder hacerla feliz.

¿Y por qué esta situación? Si lo pensamos bien, Inuyasha realmente no puede tener hijos porque es un hibrido entre razas de diferentes especies. Lo cual lo haría infertil. Por eso solo durante la luna nueva y en su forma humana, pudieron concebir un hijo.

Y pongo la historia como completa, porque cada One-shot en concluyente, no tienen continuación.

Sin más, nos vemos en la próxima pareja.

31/12/2017


End file.
